Changing the Past: A New Beginning
by alwyz-member-me
Summary: Miyako, Ken, Sora and Mimi have gone missing. When they're found, they are found dead. It's up to Hikari, Takeru, Taichi and Yamato to go back into the past and change the future. Couplings include Takari, Kenyako, Mimato and Taiora.


****

Changing the Past: A New Beginning

By: LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro  
Or Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Yami Aro

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I only own the Digimon Adventure 2 (which consist of only 2 books) and Tamers (four books for this) manga books. Oh and I do not own Romeo & Juliet. I only own two different copies of it.

/(Hikari's Point of View and 3 years after A Million Points of Light)/

Dear Diary,

A few days ago, my friends Sora, Mimi, Ken and Miyako went missing and we haven't been able to find them yet. My older brother Taichi has not been himself since Sora had gone missing. Takeru, my boyfriend/best friend since we were 8, has been stressing out the whole week because his best friend (Ken) has gone missing. Takeru's brother, Yamato hasn't been himself either, he's just like my brother Taichi, depressed. However I haven't been the same either, my best friend, Miyako is also missing. I wished that there was some way to find them. Oh yeah, I know that Sora was going out with Yamato, but they at the end knew they should of just stayed friends and Mimi came back from America, and Yamato and Mimi got together.

Signed,  
Hikari

/(At school two days later)/

I'm walking around the school, thinking that I'd see Miyako, but it hurts not seeing her. I have a sad face on. I went to my locker to put in my chemistry and algebra 2 books. It doesn't feel right without Miyako. I wonder what really happened to them. I closed my locker and continue walking and wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and bumped into someone. (1)

"Are you okay Hikari?" someone asked me, then when I looked up I noticed it was Takeru.

"Oh I'm sorry Takeru, I wasn't watching where I was going," I answered him in a depressed voice.

"Hika, are you still thinking about Miyako, Ken, Mimi and Sora? Don't worry Hika, we'll find them, I promise you." Takeru called me with the nickname that only he calls me.

"I know, but it hurts not seeing them, and I really do hope they will be okay because I don't think I can stand another day not seeing them." Then after I said that, I started crying.

"Hikari, look up, listen, I know we can find them and we could rescue them back. Well come on lets go get lunch," then all of a sudden the PA system goes on.

"Will Yagami Hikari and Takaishi Takeru please come to the main office."

"Well Hika, lets go to." Takeru said while grabbing my hand and pulling me with him because I didn't even want to move by myself. We got to the main office and found Taichi and Yamato there sitting and crying.

"Onii-chan, Yama-kun, are you guys okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Hikari, Takeru, you know how Ken, Miyako, Mimi and Sora went missing?" Taichi started.

"Uh huh," Both me and Takeru said at the same time.

"Well, we found them… dead," Taichi announced and started crying even more.

"WHAT?!" Both me and Takeru yelled again.

"Yes, they were killed, we actually found them in the Digital World. They were killed by one of our enemies. I'll give you one guess who it was," Yamato said.

"Myotismon." We both answered.

"No kidding, somehow he was able to survive 3 years ago and has been able to recover himself after the 3 years, and had kidnapped Ken, Miyako, Mimi and Sora," Yamato continued. I noticed that the secretary was paying attention too. It was sort of suspicious to me.

"Um, excuse me, I just overheard that you guys said Digital World," the secretary said.

"Uh, yeah, and what do you want to know?" Takeru asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Well, I'm sorry Takeru, if I look suspicious, but I can help you guys," the secretary said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Taichi asked while wiping the tears away.

"Well I can help you guys and open a portal to the past, and take you 3 years back and change this," the secretary said.

"I don't know, how do we know you're not one of Myotismon's henchmen? You could just lead us into a trap," Yamato asked.

"Well if I'm one of Myotismon's henchmen, then how would I know that Taichi secretly loves Sora, and Yamato secretly loves Mimi," the secretary announced.

"Actually to tell you the truth, it is really obvious, you can see them be around Sora and Mimi all the time." Takeru said while blinking.

"Um well then, I know your greatest secret Takeru, you want me to write it our or tell you personally or do you want me to say it out loud?" the secretary said to Takeru. I thought about this and, I was the only one that knows Takeru's biggest secret, how would she know?

"How would you know, Ms. Makino? Only one person knows that secret, and that would be Hikari," (2) Takeru asked.

"I just do, well do you guys want help or not? I'll tell you this, this machine will put you back in your bodies 3 years ago, and you will have to redo this all, and make sure you do destroy Myotismon this time."

"Hm… can we answer you after school, we still have class," I stated.

"Alright go along, by the way Takeru, be careful when you open the door," Ms. Makino said. Takeru opened the door and we noticed Daisuke running and he almost hit Takeru while he ran into the office.

"Ah, SORRY TAKERU!" Daisuke yelled when he had to go ask the secretary about something. Takeru and I walked out and noticed that lunch was almost over. Taichi and Yamato walked out of the school and told us that they'll come back after school was over. They also gave us sandwiches to eat because they weren't hungry anymore and they knew it was going to take a while to explain what happened and knew we weren't going to be able to get food. We thanked them and started eating and walking.

"Takeru, how could this happen? Why does Myotismon do this to us? First he almost destroys the city looking for me and had Gatomon under his control, next he takes over Oikawa and turns him against us, oh and also the fact on Ken being the Digimon Kaiser was because of him. WHY CAN'T HE JUST DIE?!" I screamed. After I screamed, then I heard whispers around us, I guess I screamed to loudly. "Sorry" I muttered under my breath.

"It's okay Hikari, don't worry, let's just go to class but I do think that Ms. Makino does look suspicious doesn't she? I mean you're the only one I told my secret to and no one else should know unless you told anyone. I even know that onii-chan doesn't know my secret either," Takeru said.

"Well I think we should take up the offer, I mean, it's a chance for us to correct our mistakes," I said. Well, I mean, I want to change the past, too many bad things have happened.

"Alright Hika, well lets finish class, then we'll wait for onii-chan and Taichi-san to come after school," Takeru had said to me. I nodded and went to our class.

/(After School)/

We waited for onii-chan and Yamato-kun to come, I was sitting on one of the branches of the tree outside the school. Takeru was sitting on the grass, leaning on the tree, reading a book.

"Takeru, what are you reading?" I asked.

"Romeo and Juliet," he answered without looking up. (3)

"Which part are you up to?" I asked, while looking down to him.

"Balcony scene," Takeru answered to me.

"Oh I love that part! Want to try it?" I gleamed.

"Oh alright, only for you, so from where do you want to start from the balcony scene?" Takeru asked me.

"Well hold on, I have to get the book first, so could you pass me my book in my backpack?" My book was in my backpack, which was on the floor.

"All right, my 'bright angel', I'll get you your book," Takeru said to me, as I giggled. He took my book out of my backpack and threw my book up to me, and I caught it.

"Let's start from 'O, speak again, bright angel!' okay?" I said, using the 'line' that Takeru had used on me.

"She speaks  
O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As in a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air." Takeru said while reading the book.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Hey Hikari, if you're going to be Juliet, you should of said 'O Takeru, Takeru! Wherefore art thou Takeru?' " once I heard that, I fell out of the tree, luckily Takeru was down there, and he caught me. "Arigato Takeru," I mumbled.

"You're welcome," he mumbled back, and then set me down.

"Wow, my ototo is ready to marry I see," I turned around as I heard the another voice.

"Onii-chan!!!!" we both yelled at our brothers.

"Well, have you two decided to go back in time or not?" Taichi asked us.

"We have decided yes, well shouldn't we also bring our Digimon? I mean, it would seem weird with their old past," Takeru suggested.

"Well let's get them, and see if we can bring them back with us," Yamato said.

"Let's go the Digital World and get them," I said.

/(In the Digital World)/

"AGUMON! GABUMON! PATAMON! GATOMON!!!!!!!" I yelled. All of a sudden they came out of no where and jumped onto us.

"AHHH AGUMON, YOU'RE HURTING ME! " Taichi had screamed as Agumon pounced on him.

"Hey Hikari, why are you guys doing here?" Gatomon had asked me.

"We're planning on going into the past, we want to bring you guys also,"

"The past? Isn't that a little dangerous?" Patamon said.

"In one sense it is, but this is the only way for us to change the past," Takeru answered.

"Well, let's get moving, and find Ms. Makino to open that portal for us!" Taichi exclaimed. We left the Digital World, and went to find Ms. Makino. We found her at the main office, with no one around, except her.

"I see you have decided to go back in time," Ms. Makino told us when we walked through the door.

"Yes we have, but we have one question we want to ask you," I said to her.

"Well, let's see what the answer is, then I'll probably answer you," she had answered to me.

"We're wondering on why you are doing this for us. What have we done for you to help us change the past?" I asked.

"Well, I can't really answer it, but in short terms, I guess my answer would be that I know you kids are good, and will make a difference if you go back in the past and change it," she answered. After she answered our question, she opened a portal somehow in the computer. "Bring up your digivices, and point it at the computer, also grab onto your Digimon tightly, otherwise they might be lost in time somewhere." After she said that, we raised up our digivices, and held onto our Digimon tightly, and we started to disappear into the portal.

/(Ms. Makino's point of view)/

"Are they gone?" a voice behind me asked.

"Yeah, they're gone. I hope they can change this future, otherwise all we know will end," I said, after that I typed in a few commands and opened a portal into the future. The voice behind me, and I left with that portal.

* * *

(1)- I know it's different in Japan, but this version, they are in Japan, but are schooled just how we are schooled here in America.

(2)-Ms. Makino could probably be Ruki, but it doesn't have to be. The voice behind her, you will figure out who that is in the future.

(3)-Romeo and Juliet, I know this is old and boring, but I wanted to do this, and it was funny. Plus, this was the only book interesting that Starflower Sakura could recommend. (and for the fact that this is the only book I had)

* * *

Yami Aro: okay, I'm done with the prologue of this new story, A New Beginning (the old version) has been discontinued, but don't worry, I have this story, and it is better than the other version. ****

Please Read and Review, Arigato! A bientôt!


End file.
